This invention relates generally to secondary containment systems, typically used in a variety of industries which use or produce hazardous materials. More specifically the invention is concerned with containment systems made Up of hollow modules which can be interconnected by interlocking projections and grooves, whereby the modules can be connected to form a variety of perimeters, with the enclosed area covered by a lining which attaches to the modular perimeter.
There is a growing need for improved containment systems for use with hazardous chemicals and other materials. Increasingly stringent environmental regulations require secondary containment systems for materials which have previously been stored in simple drums with no back-up containment. Additionally, in many industrial procedures involving hazardous chemicals and other potentially hazardous materials, a containment system is required that will catch hazardous substances that would otherwise fall onto the ground. For example, when removing lead paint from structures, the lead paint particles should be prevented from falling onto and polluting the ground. As another example, storage drums which are filled with hazardous materials and may be subject to eventual leakage should be provided with a secondary containment system that will trap any materials leaking from a ruptured container.
Such secondary containment is required by law in an increasing number of circumstances.
One example of a previous containment system for trapping spilled hazardous materials was a large plastic bathtub-shaped product, of sufficient size that two 55 gallon drums Could be placed upright inside the tub. Should the 55 gallon drums develop a leak, any spilled materials would flow into the tub rather than onto the surrounding ground or floor. However, there is a need for larger and more versatile secondary containment systems.
Another example of a containment system for containing spilled hazardous materials is a modular berm system developed by Hi Tech Berms, Inc. of Canada. The Hi Tech Berm system is comprised of vertically oriented modules which can be interconnected with interlocking swivel connectors, allowing the modules to be assembled in a variety of configurations. However, the interlocking swivel connectors, as well as the lack of stability of the modules, make the system highly susceptible to outward pressure against the modules, whereby the modules have a tendency to be forced outward so the assembled structure will tend to form a shape of least resistance, i.e. a circle resisting pressure only by hoop strength. Additionally, the modules have narrow bases, so that they are susceptible to tipping over.
Another method for forming a containment system, especially for large, outdoor applications, has been to form earthen berms, making a perimeter enclosed with a ridge of dirt. A liner is placed over the enclosed area, and the lineris held in place on the dirt ridge by additional dirt placed over the liner's edges. However, the dirt berm technique is generally unsuitable for indoor use, and requires dirt of sufficient packability and stability to maintain a proper berm shape without failing. Moreover, the dirt berm system is easily damaged by weather. Additionally, the berms require substantial physical effort to construct, and can be difficult to maintain in proper shape.
Another shortcoming of prior berm systems such as described above is that they lacked any practical, efficient means to erect and support a load-bearing platform above the containment area.
It is a primary purpose of the present invention to provide a modular containment system which can be assembled into a wide variety of shapes, where the modules, both alone and when interlinked, have high stability to resist outward pressures against the berm walls and to retain the assembled structure's shape, as well as to support a load bearing platform, and whereby the modules can be disassembled and reassembled easily.